


Special Features: DVD Extras

by isnonstop



Series: At Your Mercy [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bullying, Deleted Scenes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: This is basically just a collection of deleted scenes/outtakes/alternate versions of scenes/half written one-shots for my AYM verse.





	1. Alternate Thomas and James meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my friends. 
> 
> Please enjoy this collection of random stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original version of Thomas and James’ meeting. I decided to change it because I wanted Thomas to suffer a lot more than this would have allowed for. But I like this so I’m going to share it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr.

Thomas first met him when he was six. His mother had spent all morning getting him ready. Washing and brushing his hair. Picking out the perfect outfit. Making sure he understood the way he was meant to behave in front of his future Dominant and his family. Thomas sat silently, listening to his mother’s lectures and warnings without commenting. This wasn’t the first time had had received lessons on how a submissive was meant to act and even at six he knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Remember, Thomas,” Mother said softly as she re-tied the white ribbon around his wrist, “you are to be polite and only speak when spoken to.”

“Yes, mother,” Thomas said softly, turning his gaze to the pile of books sat on his bedside table. He would much rather spend the afternoon reading but his father had arranged the afternoon months ago. And what his father said goes. 

“Good boy,” Mother said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I know you’ll do wonderfully.” 

“Mother,” Thomas turned to look at her. “What is his name?”

“James, darling,” she said, standing and pulling him to his feet. “James Madison.”  
—  
James was odd. He was not loud or rough like the other dominant children Thomas knew from school. He’d barely spoken a word since arriving beyond the polite greetings and answering questions when asked. He hadn’t even looked at Thomas in the last hour that they had been sitting across from each other on the sofas in the Jeffersons’ formal sitting room, listening to their fathers talk about politics and business after their mothers had disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Thomas?” Father said, drawing Thomas’ attention away from the young boy who would one day control his life. 

“Yes, Father?” Thomas said softly, looking to his father but not directly meeting his gaze. 

“Take James on a tour,” Father said - ordered - with a wave towards the door. “His father and I have matters to discuss.” 

“Yes, Father,” Thomas said, standing and moving to the door. James stood without a word and followed Thomas out of the sitting room. Once the door was shut behind them, Thomas noticed that the young dominant seemed to relax slightly. 

“Where’re we going first?” James said softly, turning to give Thomas a shy smile. He fiddled nervously with the grey cuff on his wrist, a nervous habit Thomas noticed himself mirroring as he tugged on his white ribbon. 

“Where ever you’d like,” Thomas said, dipping his head to look at James’ shoes instead of his face.

_A submissive must never look into a dominant’s eyes without permission._

“Why’re you doing that?” James asked confused. 

“Doing what?” Thomas tucked his hands behind his back. 

“Looking at the floor instead of my face.”

“Because I’m supposed to.”

“Why?”

“Because submissive aren’t supposed to meet a dominant’s gaze without permission.”

“That’s dumb.” 

Thomas looked up sharply, brow furrowed with confusion as he met James’ gaze for a moment before ducking his head again. 

“Thomas,” James sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” Thomas whispered. 

There was a moment of silence before James said softly, “You have my permission to meet my gaze.” 

His phrasing was exactly the same Father would use when talking to a submissive so Thomas guessed that James’ father was teaching him to be a proper Dominant the same way Mother was teaching him to be a perfect submissive. Thomas looked up, meeting James’ eyes with a hesitant smile. James smiled brightly in return. 

“You’ve always got my permission to look me in the eyes, okay?” James said softly, taking a step closer to Thomas. 

“Okay,” Thomas whispered, tucking his hands into the much too long sleeves of his sweater. 

“Good,” James grinned, grabbing Thomas’ hand. “Now, let’s go on that tour.”  
—  
Thomas was pretty sure he liked James. They’d spent the afternoon wandering the house and the entire time James had been nothing but nice to Thomas. They talked about their likes and dislikes as they wandered, James never once getting upset with Thomas for talking. By the time they were called back downstairs by Thomas’ father the boys were definitely on the way to forming a friendship. 

“Ah, boys, there you are,” Father said as they returned. Thomas and James’ mothers had returned to the sitting room as well, sitting next to their husbands. Thomas noticed that on the coffee table sat two documents along with a couple boxes. “Come, boys. We are just about to sign the contract.” 

“Contract?” James asked, moving over to sit between his parents.

“Yes, James,” Mr Madison said, resting a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“Thomas, come,” Father said, giving his son a firm look. Thomas made his way over, sitting stiffly between his parents. Father gave a nod before leaning in and flipping to the last page of one of the contracts. He grabbed his pen and signed it with a flourish before handing the pen to Mr Madison, who quickly signed his name with a smile. 

“Give me your wrist, darling,” Mother said softly, gently taking Thomas’ hand. 

“What’re you doing?” Thomas whispered, watching as she untied the white ribbons from his wrist. 

“You don’t wear white anymore, darling,” Mother said, grabbing the box from the table and pulling out a light purple ribbon. “This will let everyone know that you’re betrothed.” 

“Oh,” Thomas whispered, watching as she tied the ribbon onto his wrist. The ribbon itself felt no different against his skin but the knowledge that he was now promised to someone weighed heavily on his chest. 

“You too, dear,” Mrs Madison said, taking James’ wrist and exchanging his grey cuff for a brown one. Thomas glanced over at his fiancé, his future dominant, and found James watching him in return. He didn’t smile at Thomas like he had been all afternoon but his eyes were still gentle and kind. 

“We should be going,” Mr Madison said, standing and taking one of the contracts off the table. “We will have you over next week to discuss the plans for the official announcement.” 

“Very well,” Father said, standing and shaking Mr Madison’s hand. “We’ll talk again soon.” 

Mother stood and pulled Thomas to his feet, leading the submissive over to stand in front of James. “Say goodbye, Thomas.”

“Goodbye, James,” Thomas said softly, looking down at his feet. 

“Bye, Thomas,” James said softly. Thomas glanced up at him briefly as the other boy was being led out of the room by his mother. 

“Do you like James, darling?” Mother asked softly once they were gone. 

“Yes, mother,” he said, looking down at his new purple ribbon. 

“Good,” she said softly, leaning down and kissing the top of his head before leaving to go prepare dinner. 


	2. Family Info - Laurens and Madison Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is info about the Laurens and Madison siblings - ages, designations, etc

**Laurens Family:**

John, 18 [S]

Martha, 16 [N]

Henry, 15 [S]

James, 12 [D]

Mary, 8 [D]

\---

**Madison Family:**

Frances Madison, 16 [N]

Ambrose Madison, 15 [S]

Catlett Madison, 13 (NB) [D]

Nelly Conway Madison, 11 [D]

William Madison, 10 [D]

Sarah Madison, 8 [S]

Elizabeth Madison, 4 [S]

Reuben Madison, 2 [D]

Taylor Madison, 10 months [S]


	3. Thomas' Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece for Thomas' birthday!

James traced his fingers over the smooth skin of Thomas’ shoulder, fingers trailing down his arm. The submissive was fast asleep and James couldn’t take his eyes off him. In the past couple months after sorting out things between them, watching Thomas sleep had become one of James’ favourite pastimes. Thomas always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, no worries about school or society’s expectations or their families’ disappointment and anger. James wished Thomas could look that carefree all the time and hoped that one day he did. 

Thomas grumbled in his sleep, shifting closer to James and pressing his face into the side of the dominant’s neck. One of the best things James had learned over the past few months was just how cuddly Thomas was. The submissive reminded James of Liberty - always inserting himself into James’ lap and demanding attention. James wrapped an arm around Thomas, gently running his fingers over his husband’s bare neck. It had been almost four months since he’d taken Thomas’ collar and James had meant to give him one again earlier but it had taken a while for the custom one to arrive.

But it had arrived just a few days before - just in time for Thomas’ birthday.

“James?” Thomas whispered, lips brushing against the side of James’ neck as he spoke.

“Yes, darling?” James ran his fingers up the back of Thomas’ neck, dipping under the edge of his bonnet. James loved Thomas’ ridiculous purple silk bonnet and the way it matched his equally ridiculous purple silk pyjamas.

“What time is it?” Thomas asked, shifting away a bit to look at him.

“Almost seven,” James said softly, brushing his fingers over Thomas’ cheek. “We need to get up soon.”

“But it’s my birthday,” Thomas pouted, gripping James’ shirt tight.

“And you still have classes to attend,” James flicked Thomas’ nose gently.

“And Shabbat dinner to prepare,” Thomas said, shifting to once again lay with his head on James’ chest.

“I’ll make dinner this week,” James said, rubbing Thomas’ back gently.

“But it’s my turn,” Thomas said, nuzzling his cheek into James’ chest.

“It’s also your birthday,” James said, kissing the top of Thomas’ head. “And I’ve got something for you.”

“Really?” Thomas sat up, eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Yes,” James smiled, sitting up as well. “Close your eyes.”

Thomas did so instantly, shifting to sit cross-legged as James climbed out of bed and went over to the dresser where he’d hidden Thomas’ present. He grabbed it, returned to the bed. Thomas was bouncing slightly in excitement, fiddling with the edges of his pyjamas.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Thomas asked as James climbed onto the bed.

“Not yet,” James chuckled, resting the box down on Thomas’ lap. “Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

Thomas did, looking down at the box. His breath caught in his throat, heart stuttering as he looked up at James.

“Is this…?”

“Open it up,” James said softly, smiling gently. Thomas opened the box, gasping softly at the sight of the beautiful woven silver and gold collar. He looked up at James, tears welling up in his eyes. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, sir,” Thomas whispered, voice shaking.

“Would you like me to put it on?” James smiled, reaching out to brush away the couple tears that had slipped down Thomas’ cheeks.

“Yes please, sir,” Thomas nodded eagerly and before James could say anything else he was off the bed. He moved around the bed quickly and knelt down next to the bed on James’ side. The dominant chuckled, grabbing the collar out of the box and turning to face Thomas. James reached out and rested a hand on Thomas’ cheek, thumb gently stroking over his scratchy beard.

“I wanted to give you your collar back as soon as we actually sorted things out,” James said, making Thomas look up at him. “But I wanted to get you a special one. One that wasn’t tainted by our families. And it took a while to get here. But it’s here now. And it won’t come off again.”

Thomas nodded, leaning into James’ hand as a few other tears dripped down his cheeks. James smiled and leaned down to kiss Thomas gently before wrapping the collar around his throat and buckling it shut.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.


End file.
